


Stargate SG1 and Atlantis

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Digital Art, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, M/M, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random walls made for Birthdays and challenges. Plus any excuse to learn to use Photoshop. Mainly slash stuff but is some random works thrown in too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate SG1 and Atlantis

**Author's Note:**

> Some backgrounds used I have no idea where they were originally from. Most was made on a computer that had the bookmarks is amongst the ascended.

July 4th Speech 13 - text is from [Independence day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoLywiaM6PA)

Made for QuinGem's Birthday 2013 - This is my very first successful manip. Poem was found via google seach (I can't remember the site it was on) and textures used are made by Gloria.

Holdt Birthday 2014

I see you

Jack's secret hobby - made as part of a challenge.

Let's have a look

Lightening

For Liliana 2013 

Look at my hand

Love me

Secret Santa for Cimme 2014

Motivation wheel challenge - Texture used and clock and text used was provided by Beth I just had to create something with them.

Never let me go

Ninie Birthday 2013

No Laughing!!

Not Happy!

Not looking

Oh Crap!

Our eyes - For Little Danny group I made in 2013

Skaara and Daniel

Special time together

Spooky

Sunset

Susie 14

Teal'c

The Fifth Race made for Nancy

Well wishes

Your never alone

Made this one for the [Stargate](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stargate) collection I opened on here in 2010 but forgot all about it until recently.  If you have anything Stargate related feel free to add it to the collection. Bigger it is the better it will become.

More work found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
